parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilburzan Robinson
November 12, 1999 December 14, 2001|rated = Rated PG|time = 23 minutes|language = English Finnish|followed = Wilbur and Violet}}J.B. Eagle's movie spoof of 1999 Disney film Tarzan Cast * Tarzan - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Jane Porter - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Kala - She-Hulk * Kerchak - Hulk * Baby Tarzan - Roshan (Ice Age) * Young Tarzan - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Terk - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Young Terk - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Clayton - Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Archimedes Q. Porter - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Tantor - James P. Sullivan (Monsters University) * Young Tantor - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Sabor - Scar (The Lion King) * Clayton's Thugs - Syndrome's Guards (The Incredibles) * Manu, The Baby Baboon - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) * Tarzan's Parents - Franny and Grandpa Bud (Meet the Robinsons) * The Baboons - Zombies (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island), Moat Monster and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) Voice Actors US Casting * Wesley Singerman - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Sarah Vowell - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Liv Tyler - She-Hulk * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk * Tara Strong - Roshan (Ice Age) * Max Charles - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Susanne Pollatschek - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Kathryn Beaumont - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Jason Lee - Syndrome and IncrediBoy (The Incredibles) * Craig T. Nelson - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Joey McCrary - James P. Sullivan (Monsters University) * Justin Long - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Jeremy Irons - Scar (The Lion King) * Carlos Alazraqui - Syndrome's Men (The Incredibles) * Seann William Scott and Josh Peck - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) * Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo * Scott Iness - Scrappy Doo * Dominique Louis - Bomb Voyage (The Incredibles) Brazilian Dubbing * Charles Emmanuel - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Lina Mendes - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Carla Pompílio - She-Hulk * Júlio Chaves - Hulk * Arthur Salerno - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Christiane Monteiro - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Therezinha Marçal - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Alexandre Moreno - Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Luiz Feier Motta - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Mauro Ramos - James P. Sullivan (Monsters University) * Fábio Lucindo - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Jorgeh Ramos - Scar (The Lion King) * Patrick de Oliveira and Gustavo Nader - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) * Reginaldo Primo - Scooby-Doo * Guilherme Briggs - Scrappy Doo * Garcia Júnior - Bomb Voyage (The Incredibles) * Yan Gesteira - IncrediBoy (The Incredibles) Ending Credits Chapters # Two Worlds One Family # She-Hulk Finds Wilbur # Scar Attacks She-Hulk # She-Hulk Shows Wilbur To The Group # You'll Be In My Heart # Wilbur's Morning # Animal Hair Dare # Animal Stampede # Wilbur and She-Hulk # Son Of Man # Olivia and Sulley # Wilbur vs. Scar # Wilbur Sees Violet # The Zombies and Koopalings Attack Violet # Wilbur Meets Violet # Trashing The Camp # Violet Returns to the Camp # Hulk Warns to Be Wary of the Humans # Wilbur Returns to the Camp # Strangers Like Me # Syndrome Convinces Wilbur to Lead Him to the Super Heroes # Olivia and Sulley Lure Hulk Away # Violet Sees Super Heroes # Wilbur Fights with Hulk # She-Hulk Shows Wilbur the Truth # Syndrome's Betrayal # Sulley and Olivia Save Wilbur # Wilbur Saves Super Heroes from Syndrome # Wilbur vs. Syndrome (Syndrome's Death) # Hulk's Death # Happy Ending ("Two Worlds One Family" Reprise) # End Credits Music Video * Sheryl Crow - Real Gone ** Recorded by J.B. Productions and Varèse Sarabande ** From the Movie Soundtrack of "Wilburzan Robinson" Original Music From Movie Soundtrack # Sheryl Crow (The Hex Girls) - Real Gone # Phil Collins - Two Worlds One Family # Phil Collins - You'll Be In My Heart # Phil Collins - Son Of Man # Olivia,Sulley and Dogs - Trashing The Camp # Phil Collins - Strangers Like Me # Phil Collins - "Two Worlds One Family" Reprise # Ginormica - I Will Survive # Wilco - Just a Kid # Gregor Narholz - She-Hulk Finds Wilbur # Michael Giacchino - Scar Attacks She-Hulk # Thomas Newman - She-Hulk Shows Wilbur To The Group # Louis Febre - Wilbur's Morning # Gregor Narholz - Animal Hair Dare # Gregor Narholz - Animal Stampede # Michael Giacchino - Wilbur and She-Hulk # Gregor Narholz - Olivia and Sulley # Michael Giacchino - Wilbur vs. Scar # Gregor Narholz - Wilbur Sees Violet # Michael Giacchino - The Zombies and Koopalings Attack Violet # Gregor Narholz - Wilbur Meets Violet # Michael Giacchino - Violet Returns to the Camp # Thomas Newman - Hulk Warns to Be Wary of the Humans # Gregor Narholz - Wilbur Returns to the Camp # Thomas Newman - Syndrome Convinces Wilbur to Lead Him to the Super Heroes # Michael Giacchino - Olivia and Sulley Lure Hulk Away # Louis Febre - Violet Sees Super Heroes # Gregor Narholz - Wilbur Fights with Hulk # Louis Febre - She-Hulk Shows Wilbur the Truth # Gregor Narholz - Syndrome's Betrayal # Michael Giacchino - Sulley and Olivia Save Wilbur # Thomas Newman - Wilbur Saves Super Heroes from Syndrome # Gregor Narholz - Wilbur vs. Syndrome (Syndrome's Death) # Thomas Newman - Hulk's Death # Michael Giacchino - Happy Ending ("Two Worlds One Family" Reprise) Photo Cast Will5.jpg|Wilbur Robinson as Tarzan Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11034.jpg|Violet Parr as Jane Porter She-Hulk.jpg|She-Hulk as Kala Hulk AOU Textless.jpg|Hulk as Kerchak Sherman baby.png|Baby Sherman as Baby Tarzan Sherman^^.jpeg|Sherman as Young Tarzan Olivia121.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Terk Alice 1951.jpg|Alice as Young Terk Syndrome in The Incredibles.jpg|Syndrome as Clayton Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10976.jpg|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as Archimedes Q. Porter Monsters university 3d 12.png|Sulley as Tantor Alvin Seville in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks.jpg|Alvin as Young Tantor Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Sabor Zombies.png|The Zombies, Koopalings.jpg|Koopalings, Moat Monster (Zombie Island).png|Moat Monster, 172px-261081 177496392336169 1223973648 n.jpg|Niju, Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-3380.jpg|Boingo Bruce.jpg|and Bruce as The Baboons Attacks Jane My conscience is holding me back I Can't Bring myself to beat scooby I'm Imagining his Little Brothers and sisters stopping me from beating the one person they love.jpg|Dog Friends, Scooby doo 2016.jpg|Scooby-Doo, Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson Bart Simpson.png|and Bart Simpson as Gorillas Crash and eddie ice age 4.png|Crash and Eddie as The Baby Baboon Trivia * In Loving Memory of Ed Gilbert and Pete Cronkite Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:Alerkina4the6th Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Pixar Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Breno Productions Animation Category:Warner Breno Family Entertainment